Back to the Burrow
by 2InsanitiesIn1
Summary: This is a one Shot from my Cloud series! When Hermione finds a potion to save the future from it's past will Anne be able to return to her Mum's past to change her future? Is complete for now but may change!


_Disclaimer - I own nothing!!_

_Just a little something that came to mind. Really need to read the Cloud have a Silver Lining to understand this Basically how Ginny got the potion she used at the final battle! AU! So Enjoy and Review!_

"Anne this is to dangerous," Jason said to his sister as he paced back and forth in their room they shared along with several other of their cousins who all decided it would be better at the moment to let the twins work it out….alone.

"It is no more dangerous then what is going on in our world right now Jay! I have a chance to help change the past to change our future!"

"Anne you could get stuck there! How are you going to explain that to Grandmum Molly huh? Hi granny I'm your grand-daughter from the future! And your five year old daughter is my mum!" Jason shouted almost slightly hysterical.

"Jason Sirius Potter will you calm down! I have to do this! Don't you want to change the future. Don't you want to know what it's like to not live in fear every day! To have our da and mum back. To go to Hogwarts and learn and not have to hide. Don't you want Chris back?"

"Of course I do Anne but this is dangerous,"

"Jay you and I have fought against countless evil since we were not even twelve. I'm of age now, you don't have to look out for me,"

"Anne I will always look out for you! You're my sister and my family! I promise mum I would always look after you,"

"Jay at some point it has to end. You were not even five yet!"

"Anne every time we have had to fight I have been able to be with you. Every time it was never Anne Potter or Jason Potter but the Potter twins. I can't protect you on this Anne,"

"And I am not asking you to Jason,"

"I want to come with you,"

"Aunt Hermione explained why you can't. I have a closer connection with mum. It will be easier for me to be drawn to her,"

"Why can't I go to da?"

"Jason do you ever listen? At this point da doesn't know about magic. If one of us was to just appear it would freak the bloody hell out of him,"

"I hate this Anne. I hate that we've lost them, that we've lost da, mum, Chris, Aunt Tonks, Aunt Katie, Aunt Fluer, Grandpa James and Sirius. What if I loose you,"

"I will be back. I promise James."

"I still don't like this,"

"I know you don't but think of it this way when I get back which I will you can cook me my favorite dinner and I won't laugh at you when you burn it,"

"Ha ha ha Anne. Fine I won't try and stop you. Happy now?"

"Greatly so. Now let's go have dinner before our debriefing with the Uncles,"

"If grandmum ever knew what the Uncles had you doing,"

"All of them would be castrated alive," Anne said with a laugh as she hugged her brother. "We're gonna be okay Jay. I know we will be. Things where not suppose to end up this way and now it's up to us to change it."

"If you say so. You've always been the brain. I'm just your faithful brawn sidekick. Here to protect your arse,"

"You forgot that I am utterly good looking as well,"

"Sorry Anne but not something a bro says to his little sister!"

"By two minutes!" Anne shouted in delight as the Potter twins headed down the stairs of Griffin Manor to the great hall for chow.

Since the beginning of the new war Griffin Manor had become a haven for hundreds of fighters and their families. The war was not going well for the side good side with major losses happening every week. It was with the last lose of Zizi Black that sent Hermione Weasley into a fit of rage. She had locked herself in the library for days. Taking only food when needed. By the second week Ron became very worried about his wife and broke down the door to gain himself entrance. Upon his arrival he found his wife passed out on an open book, the inside which contained a spell that could change their very lives.

"Well Mum as always you've out done yourself!" Fred said to Molly Weasley as every one finished dinner at the grand table.

"Oh hush! Now I need to clean up. Run along for now," Molly said as Anne got up and hugged her grandmother.

"What's that for?" Molly asked.

"Just wanted to say I loved you. That's all. I don't think any one tells you that enough,"

"Well that was lovely dear. Now go rest up. You had a busy day,"

"Love you," Anne said as she left the hall, soon followed by her brother and carefully by all the Weasley men and Hermione.

* * *

"Is it done?" Anne said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yes here is the potion for Ginny. Did you write the note?" Hermione asked her niece.

"All done. Uncle Ron took the letter and included something from the Uncles. Something about Operation Ginger Snap,"

"No worries it is fine. How are you doing? Are you prepared for this?"

"Aunt Hermione I trust you. Wasn't it you who saved Grandpa Sirius from the Veil? And Cured Uncle Remus from being a werewolf? And so much more,"

"Not with out help. Mostly from your father. No listen you know what you must do correct?"

"I know. I will be fine," Anne said ignoring the nervous feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"Now your sure this will work Hermione?" Bill asked, still feeling uncomfortable sending his niece into the past.

"It will work. I know it will. Your Aunt invented these potions Bill. I don't think she would of given them to you lot if she thought they would not be needed. I revamped them and made them as safe as I can."

"Don't forget the counter potion," Charlie said as Ron handed it to his niece.

"Alright Anne you have everything but the special time turner. Are you sure you are ready? Any questions?"

"Nope I'm ready," Anne said as she tucked her wand into her pocket as she took the potions and placed them in a small chest along with the letter. Jason shrunk them so Anne tucked them safely into her other pocket.

"Here is the time turner Anne. Now remember just say bring me to the past to take you to where you need to go and then back to the adoring uncles to come back,"

"Your really hysterical," Anne said sarcastically.

"Just be safe will you," Percy said being the first Uncle to embrace his niece.

"I'll be fine Uncle Perc! Really all of you are horrible! I'm eighteen not two anymore,"

"Anne just come back as soon as you can," Jason said hugging his sister tight.

"You remember the spell I taught you?" Hermione asked as she hugged the girl whom she had helped raised since she was seventeen and the child but a baby.

"I know it. Alright before this all gets to mushy for our own good," Anne said as she finished hugging her Uncles and in a pop she was gone to the past.

* * *

"Weird," Anne said as she crept quietly through the Burrow, canceling out wards and spells as she went just like her Uncle Bill had showed her.

"Mum's room should be right here," Anne said to herself as she stood outside the door that would led her to her mum's room. It was so weird to be back in the Burrow, the last time she had it had been to help pull out her younger cousins as it had burnt to the ground, her mother and cousin Chris inside, dead thought before the flames.

"Okay this is all me now. No Aunt or Uncles to come to my rescue. This is me," Anne said as she turned the knob to her mum's room and walked in. Once inside the room she cased silencing charms just incase. She looked around the room it was red and gold like she remembered it. She looked to the bed and saw a small girl with red hair fast asleep. Anne smiled sadly to think of whom this wonderful little girl would grow up to be and what she would be come.

"Mum…I mean um Ginny wake up please," Anne said shaking her awake after she had pulled out her wand and unshrinking the chest.

"Mum!" Ginny said trying to roll over.

"No Ginny it's not your Mum. Please wake up!"

At that Ginny's eyes flew wide open, her mouth followed as she began to scream.

"Please," Anne said covering her mouth, "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help. Please trust me. You know no one could get into this house if they aren't invited or blood,"

"Who…who are you?" Ginny asked in a scared voice.

"I know your only five and this is going to be a lot to take in that you will soon forget. I'm your daughter from the future and some very very bad things are going to happen. But before that you will fall in love and you must do everything you can to make sure he doesn't die."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Harry Potter. It won't matter in a moment that you know. I will hide this in your closet. Inside is a note and a potion that will one day help you in your task to protect him,"

"I don't understand,"

"One day you will," Anne said raising her wand and casting a silent spell, Ginny Weasley slumped back in her bed fast asleep. In the morning she would believe she had a very weird dream and slowly forget until the fateful day when she would need to remember.

Slowly she crept to her mum's closet and hid the box with a small spell to wear off year by year and then she left the room. She crept down the stairs and wondered around the Burrow. She looked at all the family pictures and took in the different smells that she tried to committee to memory. She had missed the burrow so much, after her da's death her mum had gone back to the Burrow to live with Jason and Anne. It was their home for most of their lives. She sighed as left the house and wondered outside for a while and wondered what she would be going back to. Wondering if she had changed anything at all. Would she be going back to the warm arms of her da and the smile of her mum, she hoped so.

Anne picked up the time turner and said "Back to the adoring Uncles," and she started to spin, wondering what her future would hold.

_Hope you like! I'm working on an update for the Clouds! Thanks! _


End file.
